


Ambrosia and Poison

by LadyWithTheHat (Lumeriel)



Series: Children of Gaia [1]
Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Original Work
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Explicit Language, Gay Sex, Half-Sibling Incest, Homoeroticism, M/M, Mentioned Apollo/Hyacinthus - Freeform, Original Work in Process, Temporarily Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:20:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27403408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumeriel/pseuds/LadyWithTheHat
Summary: Extra scenes from my original story ‘Children of Gaia’, in production.
Relationships: Apollo/Hermes (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore)
Series: Children of Gaia [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2001970
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ambrosía y Veneno](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27408088) by [LadyWithTheHat (Lumeriel)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumeriel/pseuds/LadyWithTheHat). 



> The main story, Children of Gaia, focuses on the relationship between Luciano Caelum Lykegenes, Alpha of Lycia, and his younger brother Duncan Nyktelios, the Omega Lykegenes. It is not an Omegaverse; but it does contain high erotic content, non-consensual sex, abuse of power, and incest.
> 
> During the story, and as a spoiler, it will be revealed that the Alpha / Omega relationship (both social titles, not biological genders) are actually a reflection of the relationships between Apollo and his lovers - Hyacinthus and Hermes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After discovering the relationship between Apollo and Hyacinthus, Hermes decides to put as much distance as possible between himself and the god who will never love him, but Apollo always gets what he wants.
> 
> Placed chronologically before the main story.

The bronze doors slid into the blue and gold arabesque decorated walls, opening. Hermes crossed the threshold on foot - the wings of his heels unusually still, folded against his ankles.

He dropped the caduceus on a chair with too many cushions and kicked off his sandals, setting them in the middle of the room before continuing on his way to the table. He stripped off the helmet that concealed his forehead, and the braid in which his golden-red hair was tied fell over one shoulder, sealed at the end by a white garter. He leaned across the table, studying the map spread out before him.

His lands were insignificant compared to those of the other Warlords. A group of islands on the way to the territory of Hades and Persephone, nothing more. No big cities or large fields. But Hermes was satisfied with his kingdom. He had chosen it well: on the other side of the world, as far from Lycia as possible.

He ran his fingertips across the map, tracing the dotted line that drew the dimensional bridge between Lycia and Olympus. There was also a bridge between Lycia and the Cyclades; but Hermes avoided thinking about it - the least he needed was to remember that he was only a blink away from the other, especially after the last time he used that bridge.

He huffed wearily and pushed himself away from the table with both hands, turning in place to get closer to the shelf where he kept the drinks. He picked up an amphora of wine and took a long drink straight from the mouth of the container.

Apollo had not been present at the meeting of the Gods. He didn't even have to guess where his half-brother was: rumors of his passion for the young human would have been more than enough answer if he hadn't witnessed it himself with his own eyes.

Hyacinthus. Even the human's name was beautiful, evoking slender, fragrant flowers, flowers as ephemeral as the mortal who bore their name.

With his head thrown back, Hermes evoked the pale, slim body of the mortal, luminous from sweat and from the light of the aromatic oil lamps. A shudder ran through the god's athletic body, recalling the scene. He saw the young mortal lying on the bed again, his legs bending against his torso, his golden hair spilling on the pillows, receiving in his body the push of Apollo's passion...

Hermes gritted his teeth.

Apollo kneeling on the mattress. Apollo holding the human's tense thighs. Apollo with his face lit with ecstasy. Apollo gasping for compliments and stupid promises to his mortal beauty. _Apollo…_

He took another drink, sure that his body burned like the sun his brother inherited from Helios so long ago.

Hermes tossed the empty amphora on the floor and looked for another.

He cursed under his breath.

He had fled from the temptation of his sisters for centuries. He had emerged unscathed from the seduction of nymphs since his teens. He had ignored the infallible attraction of the desperate love of mortals ... all to fall into Apollo's nets for once, by mistake.

They had worked together for many years. Apollo had been his mentor on numerous subjects - in the political games of the Olympics, in mastering natural laws, in designing new creatures, and in the mysteries of genetics. Hermes had to admit it: the beauty of Leto's son had impressed his adolescent heart; but it never occurred to him to act on that attraction. Until a year ago.

Even having heard that Apollo's fondness for his recent human helper had reached the point that Hyacinthus now lived with the god in Hyperborea, above the Lycian kingdom, Hermes had not been able to resist the temptation. When after the meeting of the Gods, Apollo invited him to his rooms and shared the ambrosia with him, Hermes knew that he would give in to whatever the other asked. Of course, then he did not imagine that he would end the night hugging the naked body of his half-brother, touching as much skin as he could, licking the sweet sweat around his nipples and navel, licking his lips to preserve the taste of Apollo's semen, savoring his own seed in the other’s mouth.

Apollo was the most liberal of the Olympians. Even when he had an official lover, it was normal for him to enjoy other companies. Hermes knew it, _he knew him, by Gaea_! But that didn't stop hope from taking root in his chest, in his belly. Apollo had to have noticed his feelings and if he had agreed to take him into his bed, it was because he corresponded them: despite his free character, the Lord of Lycia was not cruel.

It was not just once. In the months that followed, Apollo searched for him again and again. He also gladly accepted when it was Hermes who initiated intercourses. They gave themselves to each other in every way that the flesh allowed. Apollo always had new ideas to experiment with, suggestions to offer ... sex was always a novel experience with him. Hermes was constantly in the clouds, dreaming of their next meeting, trying to guess what new trick his lover would teach him… But then, Apollo stopped coming to Olympus.

One week, two… three… Two months passed too quickly since Hermes last saw his half-brother and worried about the lack of news, he used the direct bridge from the Cyclades to Lycia to see Apollo.

He wished he was blind. He wished he could gouge out his eyes rather than see what he saw - the passion in Apollo's face, the love in his beautiful features, the tenderness with which he caressed Hyacinthus's face after the climax ... a passion, a love, a tenderness that he never received. Then he understood: while he had been giving himself until he left nothing behind, his half-brother had just been "having a fun time."

Hermes was smart - smarter than most gods, not by nothing Apollo had chosen him as his assistant in the bio-reconstruction project. He only needed to review each of the occasions when they had sex to see what until then he refused to accept: Apollo had only been using him as an escape valve. There were things… sexual things that his human lover couldn't bear. And he had been more than willing to serve as a temporary substitute.

He threw the second empty amphora against the wall, roaring angrily.

He was a jerk. Why would Apollo find out that he loved him after thousands of years? Why would he choose him when he had scorned more powerful and beautiful gods?

He grabbed another jug of alcohol and made his way to the couch, dropping heavily.

He was leaving for Asphodel tomorrow. He would stay with Hades and Persephone, leading the dead, watching over the Titans, as far from Apollo's light as he could.

He forced his eyes open, hissing in annoyance as the light hit his golden pupils.

"That was a good party, I guess. Did you do it yourself, Logios?”

Hermes opened his eyes again as he tried to sit up. He became dizzy and would have fallen off the couch if firm hands with long fingers had not held him by the shoulders, steadying him.

He raised his face to contemplate Apollo's harmonious and luminous features. No wonder there was so much damn light on him, he growled inwardly as he gazed at the beauty of the Lycian Lord.

Apollo was smiling, amused. His black hair, woven with gold ribbons and corundum diamonds, gathered around his head like a halo. His eyes, an exquisite blue, contained the sparkles of the stars that gave rise to the universe. The tunic bare one of his shoulders and part of his smooth chest.

Hermes freed himself from his hands, flopping onto the couch as he covered his eyes with the inside of his elbow.

“What are you doing here?” he demanded in a hoarse voice.

"Father said you left early, after dinner. Are you tired, Hermes?”

A chill ran through the god's body as Apollo's warm hand rested on his bare belly. Was he so scantily dressed the night before?

"Drunk," he growled through his teeth, concentrating on keeping his body from reacting to the contact.

Apollo's youthful laugh rustled above him, shattering all his good intentions to control his stupid cock.

"I could tell that," Leto's son admitted. “But Dionysus told me that you felt… gloomy. What worries you, Logios?”

"We are all 'gloomy' at some point." He shrugged without uncovering his eyes. “Except you. You are the goddamn sun god and you almost left me blind. You should not hang out near people with a hangover.”

"You have never bothered waking up next to me," Apollo pointed out lightly.

The lightness of his tone dug a hole of pain in Hermes's chest. With a jump, he sat up and turned his face away from his brother.

“I'm fine. I appreciate your concern. Now that you've done your duty as a brother, stop listening to Dionysus's nonsense and return to your life in Lycia.”

Apollo didn't move even though he had just been kicked out.

Hermes licked his parched lips and thought that mortals would be very disappointed if they knew that the gods were as weak to alcohol as themselves. After a few minutes without receiving a response from his brother, he ventured to turn his head.

Apollo watched him with a frown, resting an elbow on his knee and his chin on that hand.

“What?” Hermes demanded, annoyed.

"Something is really bothering you. I know you: you cannot hide from me.”

Hermes felt the urge to laugh. Could not? Did Apollo really think he knew him so well? He didn't even see his feelings! Feelings that he carried on the surface, that everyone except the god before him saw.

“It's nothing. Just ... just let it be, okay? What time is it? I have to leave to ...”

"It's not dawn yet. It's only been about five hours since that you retired. You drank really fast.” He raised his eyebrows mockingly. “You shouldn't drink that much by yourself, little brother.”

"Drinking is good. Ask Dionysus. What are you doing?”

The question came from his lips as he saw Apollo release the clasp holding the robe over his shoulder and letting the cloth fall onto his lap.

"Getting comfortable," the other replied calmly as he proceeded to untie the straps of his golden sandals.

Hermes followed the movements with his eyes, tracing the firm athlete's legs, the agile gestures of the artist's hands. Barefoot, Apollo leaned back on the couch, spreading his legs slightly apart. Hermes's eyes went into his marble thighs as if drawn by a magnet. Saliva pooled in his mouth, which at that moment clearly remembered how that pale skin tasted.

"I have to go to… Asphodels…" he stammered with effort.

“It's early. I came all the way from Lycia to be with you,” Apollo said, watching him through his eyelashes like a lazy cat. “Come here.”

"I have to go ... Asphodel is on the other side...”

Even as he spoke, Hermes obeyed. Like a trained puppy, he shifted position, crawling onto the couch and crawling over Apollo to bring his face to the same height as his.

Apollo smiled, licking his lips with the tip of his tongue and raised a hand to tuck a lock of red hair behind Hermes's ear.

"On the other side of the world," he whispered in a voice like thick honey. “Don’t remind me that.”

He tugged at Hermes' face, who descended hypnotized.

Their mouths found eager, too open, trying to devour each other. Apollo traced the outline of his companion's lips with his tongue. Hermes bit the other's lower lip, sucking, opening his mouth again to regain possession of the cavity that offered and claimed. Their tongues played in and out of their mouths, teeth snapping, biting, marking.

Apollo raised one leg and circled Hermes's waist, forcing him to press against his body, to wedge himself between his thighs, to be aware of the hardness that pulsed against his belly.

Hermes felt his cock shake, harden until it hurt, pressed between his body and his partner's crotch. He twisted his hips, rubbing the hard flesh in the heat between them. Apollo's nails slid down his bare back, unleashing shudders of desire.

With an obscenity, Hermes freed himself from Apollo's arms and legs, and leaped away from him, nearly tumbling.

Apollo sat on the couch, tugging on his belt to drop the clothes away from his warm body.

"Come back here," he asked hoarsely. “I need you now.”

Hermes kept his back to him.

"No." He shook his head. “I don’t want…”

Apollo closed his eyes and took a deep breath, organizing his thoughts as he clasped both hands on the edge of the seat so as not to touch his stiff cock. He stood up and crossed the room with silent, graceful steps. As he reached behind Hermes, he wrapped his arms around his waist and slid his spread hands slowly down Hermes’s belly, down to his thighs. He tucked his hands under the linen skirt and moved them in the triangle of his pelvis, lightly tugging at the curly hair around the base of his sex. He rested his chin on the curve between Hermes's neck and shoulder.

"You do," he murmured in his ear as he held the hard cock between his fingers, almost delicately.

Hermes huffed a groan, throwing his head back. Instinctively, he lunged into the hand that encircled his phallus and immediately drew back to rub his rear into the erection that pressed between his buttocks.

Apollo bit his lower lip, sinking his nose into the other god's neck, breathing in his scent mixed with wine.

Suddenly Hermes found himself free, gasping a profanity in protest. He spun in place like a wild animal.

Apollo had taken a step back and a defiant, triumphant smile curved his sensual mouth.

"Come," he invited him with the grace of an ephebo in the arena.

Hermes did not hesitate this time. He pounced on him like a hungry beast. He grabbed Apollo by the waist and lifted him as he spun in place to throw him back onto the couch. He fell onto him, holding onto hands and knees to claim his parted mouth.

Apollo laughed, writhing in the hands that roughly explored his naked body. His fingers tangled in the golden-red hair, untying it, unbraiding it, swirling the mane over broad shoulders.

"Like this," he gasped against the punishing mouth of his. “ _This!_ Take me, Logios. Fuck me.”

Hermes traced the other god's arched throat with parted lips, pausing to suck and bite without delicacy. He continued to the dark nipples, hard with arousal: he licked them, sucking as if waiting for ambrosia to sprout from them. Apollo stirred beneath his body, moaning, spreading his legs a little more, pushing himself on his heels so that his cock brushed his lover's body.

“I like this!” He confessed haltingly, arching back. “Your mouth ... I want your mouth ... in-in me ... in my ...”

Hermes let go of the nipple he was sucking and nibbled gently towards the navel. He went down the flat stomach.

Apollo's sex stood naked. His body was smooth like that of the adolescents who were consecrated to him. Hermes licked the hard, smooth testicles, spilling saliva as he traveled, sucking almost tenderly between the scrotum and the base of the penis. He kisses and bites down the cock to take the head between his lips and suck while he tasted the hole. The first fluids released on his tongue and Hermes groaned approvingly from the back of his throat. The sound reverberated throughout the other's sex, unleashing tremors of lust in his limbs.

“Oh yeah!” Apollo almost screamed, his fingers twitching in curls of fire. Immediately, he blinked, trying to regain consciousness. “Not there ... Not there, Hermes. You know… you know where… oh shit!”

Hermes ignored his words, eagerly drinking the drops of milky liquid that gushed from Apollo's cock. Finally, he slid a hand under his body, between the muscular buttocks and dug with two fingers until he pressed the entrance. He stopped the work of his mouth on the cock to suck his fingers and again thrust in his hole.

An oath escaped Apollo's lips as he lifted his hips from the couch to allow two fingers access to his sphincter.

Hermes didn't hold back: with a thrust, he dug them up to his knuckles. Apollo liked it like that, hard, without delay, without hesitation. Poor fools who were fooled by his overly perfect appearance, his delicate features, and his honey voice. Hermes knew well how much thrust that slender body of mother-of-pearl and sunlight contained, how much lust was hidden by those coral lips and those calm sea eyes.

The god of the arts rocked on his heels, fucking himself in the fingers that penetrated him and in the mouth that continued to drink from his cock.

"Hell," he gasped, his chest rising and falling dizzily. “I can't… I want you -I want you now!… Fuck me, Hermes. I want your cock… inside me… Hermes!”

The name was a plea and an order.

Hermes leaned back, licking the corners of his mouth. Pushing his hand away, he roughly patted one of the white buttocks. The other needed no further prompting to half get up and roll over, his butt raised in the air, his legs spread wide.

Hermes gazed at the quivering thighs, the arched back, the now unadorned black hair, the wet cock that hung between the legs, the puckered hole that contracted and expanded in a claim...

Apollo's voice echoed through the room like a ragged song as Hermes's hands parted his buttocks and his tongue invaded his narrow tunnel, like a hungry snake.

"Like this," he gasped, ecstatic. “You know... only you know...”

Hermes might have enjoyed that half-confession if he hadn't been so focused on fucking his ass with his tongue. With an impulse, he released a surge of power as his tongue moved within Apollo's body.

More moans reverberated in the bedroom. Apollo arched and his cock jerked as semen gushed out in white shots, staining the velvet beneath him.

Hermes finally pulled away, only to stand right behind his half-brother, without letting go of his hips. He pressed the tip of his cock into the still throbbing hole and began to thrust.

Apollo was still shaking with orgasm, and the pressure stretching his insides made him whimper slightly.

Hermes kept pushing until he was all inside him. Only then did he stop to enjoy the pressure on his phallus. The other male's sphincter throbbed, sucking his flesh almost painfully. He leaned forward, pressing his chest against Apollo's back, and tangled one hand in the thick dark mane, twisting it around his wrist like reins. Then he moved his hips. Only the hips. Inside and outside. Short thrusts that stabbed into his lover’s insides.

Apollo's body began to react again. His mind cleared and the excitement returned, filling his cock. Gripping the arm of the couch, he forced his sphincter muscles to contract, eliciting a howl of pleasure from the other god. A lustful smile curved his mouth as he turned his head over one shoulder to see Hermes's face up close.

They kissed, panting, moaning, setting the wild rhythm of the thrusts. Hermes lunged and Apollo squeezed him inside - a game, a fight ... like when they trained in the arena and ended up fucking like animals.

"Fill me up," Apollo ordered against his half-brother’s lips. “Come inside of me. Fill me up like I could get pregnant.”

"One day…" Hermes growled before kissing him fiercely; “I'm really going to get you pregnant.”

“From you?” Laughed the other, spreading his legs wider to better receive the violent thrusts. “With pleasure. I want… your milk inside… inside me… oh yes!… Always… Yes, yes! Hermes!”

Hermes's semen spilled inside him, bathing his insides, sliding down his thighs as the other continued to move inside him. Apollo's cock shook once, twice and spilled a little more fluid, with less momentum, clearer.

Still buried in Apollo's body, Hermes managed to collapse onto the couch while holding his lover imprisoned in his arms.

Hermes stretched, slightly giving more space to the kisses that explored his face, his neck, his torso. His cock reacted with interest, rising between his thighs and a soft laugh floated above him before the kisses returned to his mouth. He responded eagerly, sliding a hand down a graceful neck, a smooth back, and a firm rear. He opened his eyes and met Apollo's bright gaze.

A smile curved the mouth of the Lord of Lycia.

"I want to fuck you like this," Apollo declared shamelessly. “I want to see you in the face while I fuck you slowly and cum inside you.”

Hermes forced himself to swallow hard to clear his mind of the mist of lust that stunned him. A finger crawling between his buttocks finished waking him up.

"I think you've started," he growled, showing his teeth; but he parted his thighs so that the finger entered him.

"You woke up earlier. I was going to wake you up with my cock in your ass.”

"That ... I would have liked," Hermes admitted, rolling his eyes as Apollo began to move his finger inside him, gently stroking the bulge of nerves that unleashed shocks of pleasure.

"I know, precious," the other smiled against his neck. “I missed you.”

Those words brought Hermes back to reality. Still moving on the two fingers that were now exploring and stretching him, he fixed his gaze on his partner to ask:

"Why would you do it?"

Apollo watched, hypnotized, the swing of Hermes's cock and it took him a few seconds to understand why he was asking him something.

“What?” he asked, watching him with eyes glazed with desire.

"Why would you miss me? You have everything you want in Lycia, right?”

"I'm here," Apollo answered without hesitation.

"I know…" A groan cut off the sentence. “And I… I don't understand… You don't love your… mortal?”

Apollo didn't answer, adding another finger to the preparation of his ass as he began to jerk off energetically, spreading the precum along his cock.

Hermes forgot that he had asked something. His body became a skein of nerves. He hardly protested when Apollo withdrew his hand and, taking him under the thighs, lifted him off the couch to penetrate him with a single thrust.

_Fuck the slow fuck._

Hermes wrapped his legs around Apollo's waist and propelled himself onto the cock inside him, moaning with each thrust.

"I can't have this… with him."

Apollo's husky voice caressed the side of his neck. Hermes forced himself to listen to him.

“What…?”

"The way you ... How you fuck me ... How you fill me ... how I fill you ... Hyacinthus can't give me this ... You ... satisfy me, Hermes."

Hermes closed his eyes. For today, he could live with it. He refused to admit that it wasn't enough. He let himself be carried away by the rhythm with which Apollo drove him to ecstasy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel that I must explain something about this verse, so that you understand better.
> 
> Although deeply inspired by my love of Greek mythology, this story is science fiction and contains demihuman races with animal characteristics. Most of the story takes place in Lycia, a territory under the protection of Apollo and whose socio-economic structure is based on the structure of a pack of wolves.
> 
> Apollo is the Lord of War of Lycia while Hermes is of the Cyclades.
> 
> Another detail: numerous representations of Apollo describe him blond. I chose to give him black hair and blue eyes because it fits the needs of my story since a lycan with those same characteristics will be called 'a Midnight Wolf' and will have special connotations. Duncan, the protagonist of Children of Gaia, is a Midnight Wolf.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the adventures of Duncan and Luciano, when Apollo is finally released from the prison in which Artemis kept him for five hundred years, Hermes and Apollo meet again.
> 
> This scene takes place after the main story. To help you understand better: throughout the story, the protagonists discover that Artemis had captured Apollo and assumed his identity, introducing new laws, including the prohibition of relations between people of the same sex.

Apollo sighed, dropping his shoulders. The weight of Artemis's treachery finally fell on him, as if the ceiling was collapsing on his neck. He bowed his head, hiding it in his hands and stifled a sob.

She deserved it, she deserved the punishment! And yet, he couldn't help but feel that half of his soul had been ripped away.

He felt the presence behind him and his back stiffened. If one of them came to beg for mercy for Artemis, he was going to go mad, he was going to unleash all the rage of a supernova on them and on the world that he himself saved.

He dropped his hands to either side of his body as he spun in place.

The words he was preparing faded on his lips.

Hermes stood in the doorway of the bedroom. His hair was cut so short that Apollo frowned, pained at the loss of the glorious fiery curls.

“Hermes…”

He could not add more. The other god disappeared from where he stood and appeared before him in the blink of an eye - those damn sandals!

Apollo froze when Hermes's hands caught his face, holding him almost roughly. For a second, he didn't know what to do… and then Hermes's thumbs caressed his cheekbones, the corners of his mouth, his lower lip.

He opened his mouth to welcome his hungry kiss. Five hundred years. Five hundred years had passed since he last kissed him, and to a god, that didn't seem like much; but at that moment, it seemed to Apollo too long without feeling the kisses of this male.

With both hands he clung to Hermes's hips, digging his nails above his kidneys, drawing him into his body. It was the first contact he had in five centuries imprisoned in a rock crystal and his skin crawled, unleashing shudders that nearly loosened his knees.

Hermes, Hermes, Hermes ... the name of the other god was repeated in his mind, in his chest like a song. So long… _too long._

His fingers moved eagerly up the other's back, tracing furrows through the fabric of the dark shirt. He had been surprised by the change in fashion when he saw Hisui and Duncan for the first time; but now it seemed natural for the dark silk to cover Hermes's athletic body. He enjoyed the light scratching of his nails on the fabric before twitching his hands to tug at the garment.

Hermes gave a guttural growl as Apollo's ever-warm hands slid his shirt down his back, and a moment later, his fingertips brushed his bare skin, searching under the waistband of his tight-fitting pants. Without thinking, Hermes wrapped an arm around Apollo's waist, pulling up the red and gold velvet robe that was the sun god's only garment.

A groan escaped Leto's son's lips as his bare thighs brushed against the leather that covered his half-brother's legs. The contact sent chills through his body. Any friction was too much after five hundred years in isolation; but Apollo forced himself to remain motionless, holding back the urge to bite, to scream, to devour every sensation.

Hermes felt the powerful body tense in his arms and the words spoken by Dionysus returned to him like a bucket of ice water. He was going too fast. He was ignoring everything Apollo suffered. He was putting his desires - his desperation - above the one he loved.

Reluctantly, Hermes stepped back, loosening his grip on the other god's hips, releasing the mouth that gasped breathlessly. His golden eyes met his half-brother’s and he read the surprise in them. He remembered the stab of longing, of pain that seeing the Omega Lykegenes produced him. He remembered how it was at that moment that he knew that something - _everything_ \- was wrong. On sheer instinct, he leaned forward again and pressed his mouth to Apollo's parted lips.

Apollo remembered in that moment that he did not need to breathe to live. He lunged for Hermes's mouth, catching his tongue between his teeth, sucking on the lower lip, moaning anxiously and invitingly as he clung to the other's body.

Hermes's hands once again grasped the cloth that enveloped the other; but this time, he tugged as his self-control evaporated in the warmth of the sun god, who groaned gratefully as the robe ripped between Hermes's fingers. The impatient caresses finally found his naked body, drawing spirals and furrows on his belly and thighs.

Apollo's sex was hard and longing, perched under the perfect triangle of his pelvis and Hermes fell to his knees to worship him with his mouth. He licked the thick shaft, from base to tip, lingering in the hole, alternating long and short licks.

A hoarse groan scraped down Apollo's throat. He had to rest a hand on Hermes's head to support himself — his fingers tangled in the short curls, pulling until they caused pain. With his other hand, he grabbed his cock, holding it in position so that Hermes continued to lick the reddened head from which the precum began to drip.

Hermes savored the liquid, swallowing slowly. He imagined how he would now descend between the thighs, suck on the plump testicles and wander until he found the little hole that was waiting for his tongue. He hadn't forgotten how much Apollo was maddened by the way he devoured his ass. Of course he had not forgotten either: he had refused to do the same to any of his later lovers, fearing to break the memories that continued to wound and numb his soul.

However, before he could put his fantasies into practice, a tug on his short hair forced his neck to arch back, releasing the sex from his lips. His gaze met Apollo's, silent.

The Lord of Lycia allowed himself to be brought to his knees slowly. He licked Hermes's lips, feeling his own taste on the tongue that came to meet him.

"Fuck me."

The hoarse plea warmed his parted lips. Hermes grunted through clenched teeth. He wanted to do it slowly, give him time to forget ... but his blood was revealed at the request.

"Fuck me like you know," Apollo insisted, his lips parted on his half-brother’s neck.

The long, slender fingers of the god of the arts unbuttoned the shirt, gradually revealing Hermes's torso. The tips of the fingers brushed the nipples, teasing them.

Hermes seized Apollo's wrists with his hands before kissing him roughly. They fell together.

Apollo settled into the robe he had worn earlier - now a swirl of reds and golds on the floor. Hermes propped himself up on one hip at his side, continuing to kiss him as one of his hands moved down his pale torso, pausing for an instant to trace the navel and then continuing to circle the base of the sex. Apollo rose on his heels, spreading his thighs and two fingers pressed against his sphincter. He threw his head back, cursing.

Hermes narrowed his eyes. He watched as the other's body arched, how his mouth parted to let out melodious meows. The pressure around his fingers made his cock throb painfully. He didn't even remember that he was still dressed and with an impatient hiss, he summoned his remaining concentration to evaporate his human clothes.

Apollo did not notice the nakedness of his companion, absorbed in the gentle invasion that expanded his insides, opening way for more. Only when Hermes leaned over him and kissed him voluptuously did Apollo feel the brush of his hot, wet cock against his side.

Hermes pulled away from his half-brother’s lips, swollen from their kisses and moved to stand between his spread legs. Withdrawing his fingers from inside Apollo, he ran a hand under one of his thighs and lifted him up, pressing against the other's torso, forcing him to bend over to give him a full view of his throbbing, reddened hole. Without guiding it, his cock pressed stiff against the small mouth, and thrust. He kept watching, seeing how his phallus was devoured a little more with each new thrust.

Apollo groaned in a raspy voice as Hermes's cock fully engulfed into him. He felt so full. After so long empty, it was too much to feel the throbbing of the hard member inside him, filling and stretching him insides. His own cock churned on his belly, dripping impatiently, shuddering as Hermes moved and the pressure against his prostate unleashed a rush of ecstasy. Pain and pleasure wove into an exquisite spiral.

Hermes drew back only to thrust harder, digging to the root, groaning as his thighs slammed against Apollo's buttocks. He did it all over again… and again… until the sound of flesh on flesh and Apollo's incoherent babbling filled the air in the room.

It didn't take long for the sun god's body to shudder as semen erupted in generous spurts onto his abdomen and chest. Hermes slid a hand down the smooth skin - shiny with perspiration - and at the tips of his fingers he scooped up some of the milky liquid to bring it to his lips. His eyes narrowed as he sucked on his fingers, savoring his lover's seed. The taste on his tongue unleashed a wave of pleasure that intensified the thrusts in the body now almost vanished beneath him. Two, three thrusts… and his orgasm exploded, filling Apollo's insides in a warm spring.

Apollo shifted, turning in the arms that encircled his waist, and settled on the other side of his body to face the man in front of him. Through his lashes, he looked at Hermes's relaxed face and raised a hand to trace the dark eyebrows, the slightly pink lower lids, the slightly upturned nose, the generous lips ... a loop, nostalgic. He opened his mouth to ask him why he cut his precious mane, but the words were stopped when Hermes leaned forward and without opening his eyes, kissed him with passionate tenderness.

For a few endless minutes, both gods clung to each other, devouring each other.

Suddenly, a sting of anger pierced the mist of desire.

Throwing his head back, Apollo avoided the hungry lips.

"You didn't notice," he roared softly, meeting Hermes’s golden eyes with his like blue diamonds.

Hermes remained motionless, looking at him as if he could etch him on his skin with the fire of his gaze and Apollo felt his anger fade, remembering that need from so many years ago.

"How could you not know it wasn't me?" He demanded again. “You… precisely you!”

"I wasn't here," was all Hermes answered, lowering his lids at last.

The Cycladic lord's hands slipped away from Apollo's body, almost in pain.

“You were not?”

"I did not return from Asphodelos," Hermes explained, turning away from him and getting to his feet. “I should have… I should have been by your side when… when he died; but I… I couldn't.”

Apollo blinked, stunned, lying on his side. Finally, he got to his feet slowly. His body had not recovered after five centuries of captivity and the memory of sex unleashed a wave of delicious pain in his lower part. With an effort, he forced himself to ignore the desire the sensations aroused.

"I wanted you there," he said at last, with an effort, the words burning his throat. “I wanted you with me.”

"You were crying for him, for your lover ... your beloved." He spun in front of him with flashing eyes. “You couldn't demand that I endure that. You could not…”

"I would have done it for you."

"You didn't love me."

Apollo's reply was left unsaid. Hermes's words carried such certainty and so much pain that the sun god had the impulse to go to him, take him in his arms as when he was a child and sing for him until he laughed again. He clenched his fists at the sides of his body, holding back.

“I always loved you.”

Hermes stared at him with a resigned expression. He let out a sigh as he ran a hand through the short red curls.

"Not like I wanted. You loved him. How I wanted to be loved by you, it was how you loved Hyacinthus.”

"Hyacinthus was mortal!" Apollo exclaimed, with impatient logic.

“And?” The other frowned.

"He was going to die! He was going to die in a few years, in a snap of my fingers. You and I had all eternity. I could always come back to you, until the end of the universe ... and you could always come to me. Time didn't matter to us; but it did for him. He had accepted my love even if he knew it was not exclusive and would last… nothing for me. He deserved my love. But you ... you were mine. Forever.”

Hermes blinked several times, stunned, not believing what he was hearing. He had fled from Apollo for centuries. He had ignored the nausea that warned him that something was wrong with his half-brother and partner. He had become convinced that Apollo loved Hyacinthus so much that he had renounced any other love. He had accepted that he would never have...

"You didn't… you never told me… You didn't…"

He bit his lower lip: pretty god of eloquence he was made. With a defeated sigh, he looked up and met Apollo's bleak expression.

"I came back to you," the Lycian Warlord declared in a whisper. “Every time ... I came back to you. I always came back to you. Only you. In all those years ... only you were constant in my life ... because you ... you were my home, Logios.”

Hermes felt his knees go limp, his whole body turn into a weak, gelatinous mass that barely contained his soul. He did not think it was so. He always dreamed that if one day Apollo admitted loving him a little more than the rest of his siblings, the power would explode inside him and he would feel like a supernova. But instead, he felt weak, tired, as if he could finally drop every shield, every mask.

Apollo ran across the distance that separated him from Hermes, who was slowly collapsing to his knees. Without hesitation, he knelt before him and cupped his face in his hands. Tears ran down the tanned cheeks of the god of thieves and merchants, and Apollo wiped them away with his thumbs before bending down and drinking them from his parted lips.

"I've come back to you," Apollo whispered, covering his half-brother’s face with soft kisses. “I have returned to you, Logios.”

Hermes seemed to react at last and clinging to the inky hair of his lover, kissed him fiercely.

"Forever," he promised after a few seconds, panting.

"Forever," Apollo half-smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hisui is one of the main characters. Her full name is Erionios Herui, a subject of Hermes and a vulpari - semi-human half-fox - who joins Duncan during his escape from Lycia.
> 
> Duncan Nyktelios Lykegenes, the protagonist and Omega of Lycia, is a Midnight Wolf, very physically similar to Apollo in this story.


End file.
